Lost in Love
by othlvr16
Summary: Meredith and Addison have a past...a huge past and Derek doesn't know about.  Meredith and Derek are engaged and set to wed in a week, but could one surprise visit change everything between Derek and Meredith? Mer/Der, Mer/Add
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Well I have read all of the Meredith and Addison stories hoping to come up with an idea that hasn't been done before and I think that I have so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"_Addie, I don't know if I can do this anymore," Meredith gasps as soon as another contraction hits her._

"_Of course you can baby, you have to do this and pretty soon our child will come into this world."_

"_Addison, I'm only 20 years old, I can't do this."_

"_It's kind of too late for this."_

"_Alright Meredith, just one big push and it's all done."_

_Meredith pushes one last time and soon the room is filled with baby screams._

"_You did good baby, you did real good," Addison says as she kisses Meredith's sweaty forehead._

"_Addison would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asks with a smile._

_Addison smiles and cuts the cord._

"_Congrats, mommies, you are the proud owners of a 6Ibs 7oz baby girl."_

_The doctor hands the baby to Addison who gives it to Meredith._

"_She's so beautiful," Meredith whispers._

"_Yeah, she is. So, is this little one Ryan Forbes Montgomery or Taylor Montgomery Grey?"_

_Meredith looks at the little girl in her arms and looks up at her girlfriend._

"_I thought about something else. What do you think about Ryan Grey Montgomery?"_

"_I love it."_

* * *

15 Years Later

Addison Montgomery rolls over to shut off her alarm. She had to go into work early at the Ocean Wellness Group. She was seeing a patient early. Sitting up in bed Addison looks at the table to her right and sighs for reasons unknown to her she keeps a ring that she holds dearly to her heart. She picks it up and looks at the inscription on it, _My Angel_.

The ring was given to her by Meredith Grey when she was 24 years old.

To Addison, Meredith is many things, daughter of world renown surgeon Ellis Grey, her first girlfriend, her best friend, the mother of her daughter and her ex fiancé.

But the one thing that has stuck in her mind was that she truly believed that Meredith Grey is her one and only.

Sighing, Addison puts the ring back on the table and heads to her bathroom to get her early morning routines done before checking on her daughter and heading to work.

Thirty minutes later Addison slowly opens the door to her daughter's room and peeks inside. Ryan was still sleeping with her blonde hair sprawled out over her pillow. Addison smiles and closes the door softly.

She heads to the kitchen to write a quick note and she heads off to work.

* * *

Entering Oceanside Wellness Group, Addison has a smile on her face. Dell looks up from his desk and smiles.

"Good morning Addison, where is Ryan today?"

"Sleeping, it is kind of early for her after all."

Dell smiles and nods his head.

"That you are correct about. By the way Mrs. Andrews is in your office waiting for you."

Addison smiles.

"Thanks Dell."

* * *

Dell watches as he sees Addison enter her office and sighs. Naomi comes out of her hiding spot and walks up to Dell.

"Has she seen it yet?"

Dell shakes his head.

"I don't think so. Wouldn't she be in a worse mood then she is now?"

Naomi nods her head.

"That's right. Do you think Ryan has seen it?"

"Addison said she was sleeping so I doubt it, but I wouldn't put it past Mia. She would probably tell her best friend this."

"And I should probably tell my best friend," Naomi sighs.

"It would probably be better coming from you."

* * *

Ryan wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She wipes the sleep out of her eyes and opens up her phone. It's a text message from her best friend Mia Bennett, Sam and Naomi's daughter.

_Check out the paper-Mia_

Ryan closes the phone and walks out of her room to the front steps to grab the paper and starts reading.

**Neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd to Wed the Daughter of Ellis Grey**

_World class Neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd is to wed the daughter of Ellis Grey next week. Meredith Grey grew up in Seattle, Washington, but relocated to Boston Massachusetts at a young age. After her years at Dartmouth she went on to Medical school and ended up in the surgical residency program at Seattle Grace Hospital._

_This is the second marriage for Derek Shepherd, although the ex is yet to be named._

_This is the first marriage for Meredith Grey._

Ryan throws the paper on the counter and looks at the note that her mother left for her.

_Went to work meet me for lunch, _

_Love mom_

"Looks like I'm going early."

* * *

After talking with her patient Addison manages to snag the paper and reads the first page. Naomi enters the office and sees tears in Addison's eyes. Addison looks up.

"It can't be true can it?"

"I think its true Addison."

Addison wipes her eyes.

"I don't want it to be true."

"I don't think anybody does."

* * *

Ryan storms into her mother's work with anger written on her face. Dell looks at Ryan and then looks away.

"Is she in her office?" Dell nods his head. "Good."

Ryan opens the doors to her mom's office and instantly stops.

"This sucks," she says as she takes a seat on one of her mom's chairs.

"I'll just leave you too alone," Naomi says as she walks out of the office.

Ryan looks at her mother.

"I'm not mentioned in there at all," Ryan says in a sad voice.

Addison stands up to sit next to her daughter.

"They can't even name me even though I'm the ex…to both the bride and groom."

"What are we going to do mom?"

Addison sighs and looks out the window from her spot in the chair.

"There's nothing we can do."

* * *

After a few hours with her mom Ryan walks up to Dell. There was something she needed to do and she knew her mother wouldn't approve, but she needed to do this.

"Dell, I need a favor."

"Depends on what it is Ry."

"I need a ride to the airport, but my mother can't know about it."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Please Dell I really need this favor."

Dell closes his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, but if your mother asks I am not lying for you."

Ryan smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks Dell."

* * *

Ryan walks to the airport counter and gets the assistance she needs.

"What can I do for you Miss?"

"I need a flight to Seattle, Washington and I need it fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad that you all like the story so far so here is chapter two.**

* * *

Derek Shepherd rolls over to snuggle against his fiancé only to find that she wasn't there and by the coldness of the sheets she hasn't been there for awhile. Derek looks over at the clock and groans because he has to be into work in an hour.

Derek gets out of bed and goes downstairs to see Meredith looking through something.

"Meredith, what are you doing?"

Meredith jumps at the sound of his voice and closes the book fast.

"Nothing, I was just looking through an old photo album."

Derek nods his head and yawns.

"I need coffee do you want some?"

Meredith smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I just. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Derek yawns out before he makes his way to the kitchen.

Meredith walks to the closet and pulls out a box to put the album away, the album that said _Our Baby_. Meredith sighs and closes the door before going upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Meredith and Derek walk into Seattle Grace hospital side by side.

"So, I have back to back surgeries, but hopefully I will see you for lunch."

Meredith smiles and nods her head.

"See you later Derek."

Derek kisses Meredith softly before walking in the opposite direction of Meredith.

Meredith meets Izzie Stevens in the hallway.

"Hey Meredith are you getting ready for the big day?" she asks with a smile. Izzie always liked weddings.

Meredith shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess. Weddings aren't really my thing."

Izzie frowns.

"I thought every girl dreams about their wedding day."

Meredith smiles.

"Not every girl Iz just you."

Alex walks up to his wife and smiles.

"Yeah, well she got lucky with her man," Alex says with a smirk.

Meredith rolls her eyes and walks away to find her group of interns.

"Did she look odd to you?" Izzie asks.

"Meredith is always dark and twisty. I can never tell."

"I don't know Alex. We've known Meredith for a long time. There's something wrong."

"It could be pre-wedding jitters."

Izzie thinks about it for a moment and nods her head.

"That's probably it, come on we have to go see our interns."

* * *

Derek scrubs out of surgery and walks into Mark.

"Oh, watch where you are going Derek."

Derek looks up and shakes his head.

"Yeah, sorry Mark."

"Derek, what is up with you?"

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Derek offers up.

"That's bull I saw how you were when you were going to marry Addison. It's nothing like this."

Derek and Mark made their way to the cafeteria and sit down in some chairs.

"Meredith has been distant lately and I can't help but think it's because I have pushed this wedding on her. I would've been happy with our post-it marriage, but you know my mom."

Mark laughs and nods his head.

"That I do know. Look, Derek maybe you are rushing into it."

Derek shakes his head.

"No, that's not it. Meredith is distracted. I even brought up kids and she sidetracked the question."

"Maybe she doesn't like kids."

"I don't know, but I want them."

Mark nods his head.

"I know you do. I know how you were with Ryan. You loved her as if she were your own."

"Then Addison and I divorce and I haven't seen her since. It's been like 5 years."

"Look at it this way, at least she didn't show up when you and Meredith started dating."

"Yeah," Derek looks around and spots Meredith sitting with Izzie and Alex. "I'm going to go sit next to Meredith." Mark nods his head and Derek walks off.

* * *

Callie and Arizona sit down next to Mark and they smile at him. Mark looks at Callie and Arizona and shakes his head.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Come on Mark, please, we really need a favor."

Mark shakes his head.

"Nope, I don't babysit."

Callie rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I have heard. What about Ryan?"

"That's different."

"Not really," Arizona mumbles.

Mark sighs.

"Fine, I will watch your son, but he better be good."

"Thank you Mark," Arizona says before her pager goes off. "I have to go. See you after work," Arizona says before kissing Callie and running out of the cafeteria.

"Alright so what is up?" Callie asks as she turns back to Mark.

"Meredith has been acting weird."

"What does that mean?"

"Meredith and Derek are hiding things, big things from each other."

Callie raises an eyebrow.

"Are you saying the Derek has never told Meredith that he was married?"

Mark nods his head.

"And Meredith has never told Derek that she was engaged and had a kid or the fact that she was engaged to Addison."

"This is way better than a soap opera."

"I only told you because I needed someone to talk to."

"Well I feel honored. So, do Addison and Ryan know about the wedding?"

Mark shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it was in the papers thanks to Carolyn Shepherd."

"Meredith and Derek are more connected then they thought."

"Derek became the step father to Meredith and Addison's daughter and I'm stuck in the middle because I know all this information and they don't add to the fact that I am dating Ryan's aunt Lexie. It just keeps getting better."

"Look at it this way at least Ryan's never met her."

Mark sits and glares at his friend.

* * *

After a long day of work Derek walks up to Meredith who was sitting in a chair waiting for him to get done.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Meredith stands up and nods her head.

"Yeah, I-," Meredith stops what she is doing and looks behind Derek. She couldn't believe who was standing behind him.

Derek turns around and is also in shock.

"Ryan?" they both whisper.

Derek looks at Meredith and she does the same.

"How do you know her?" they both say at the same time.

Ryan rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"Who would've thought that Derek Shepherd would wind up with his ex wife's ex fiancé and my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I'm super glad that you all like this story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've just been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Getting off the plane Ryan knew that Meredith and Derek would most likely be at the hospital. So, that's where she decided to go. Normally she would have gotten her bags at baggage claim, but hopping a plane was at last minute so all she had were the clothes on her back and what little money she had in her pocket.

Ryan grabs a ride from a taxi and makes her trip to Seattle Grace Hospital.

Walking into the hospital gives a different feeling for Ryan because she was used to walking through Oceanside Wellness Group her whole life, so walking through a huge hospital was different.

Walking further into the hospital by the doorway was a seat of chairs where she saw her, Meredith. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Derek walking over to Meredith, so Ryan starts walking towards them.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Meredith stands up and nods her head.

"Yeah, I-," Meredith stops what she is doing and looks behind Derek. She couldn't believe who was standing behind him.

Derek turns around and is also in shock.

"Ryan?" they both whisper.

Derek looks at Meredith and she does the same.

"How do you know her?" they both say at the same time.

Ryan rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"Who would've thought that Derek Shepherd would wind up with his ex wife's ex fiancé and my mother."

Both Meredith and Derek look at each other and then back at Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks softly.

"Come on Derek. I look in the paper and I find some news and you didn't tell me."

Meredith just looks at Ryan with surprise. She steps forward and puts her hand on her cheek.

"I can't believe you are really here. I haven't seen you since…"

"I know since I was like 5 and you since I was like 10," Ryan says sharply.

Meredith moves her hand away and steps back.

"Is your mother here?" Derek asks.

Ryan looks away and avoids the question.

"Ryan?" Meredith questions hopeful to see Addison again.

Ryan shakes her head.

"No, she doesn't know."

"Come on Ry, we'll take you to ours and one of us will call your mom. You do know you are dead when she finds out right?" Derek questions.

Ryan groans and nods her head.

"Yeah, I do."

Meredith turns to Derek and snaps out of her reverie.

"How do you know Addison?"

Derek sighs and Ryan answers the question for him.

"It's a long story, but I'm kind of tired so if you wouldn't mind. I would just like to crash."

"I'll go bring up the car," Derek says before walking away.

"Come on Ryan."

"She misses you," Ryan whispers before walking away.

"Addie," Meredith whispers to herself.

* * *

Addison paces back and forth in her house waiting for anything to happen. She had tears in her eyes and she had Naomi and Sam and Mia searching outside for Ryan.

"Where the hell is she?"

A knock on the door makes Addison rush towards it. She opens it to see Dell standing there looking scared.

"Dell, I don't really have time for this."

"I know where she is or at least I think."

Addison grabs Dell's arm a little harder than necessary and drags him into the house. She pushes him towards her couch.

"Do you want to tell me where the hell my daughter is?"

"She asked me to um, to um, bring her to the airport."

Addison starts laughing and Dell looks at her funny.

"You took her to the airport. You took my _15_ year old daughter to the airport. What the hell were you thinking?"

"She begged. I didn't know what else to do."

"How about NO?"

Dell shrugs his shoulders. Addison sighs and sits down on the couch next to Dell.

"Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

Derek, Meredith and Ryan enter the Grey household and Derek heads upstairs right away leaving Meredith alone with Ryan who has taken residence on her couch. Meredith approaches Ryan carefully.

"So, um…how are you doing?"

Ryan freezes at the question and glares at Meredith. The kindness act quickly disappearing.

"I don't think you have a right to answer that question anymore Meredith."

Meredith flinches when Ryan spoke her name. _It never used to be like that._ She thinks.

"Ryan, there were a lot of—"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it okay? I don't know why I came here in the first place, but it might have something to do with seeing my mother sad for the last 10 years. _You _just left." Ryan stands up from the couch and walks closer to Meredith. "No word, no note, no nothing. You left Addison and your 5 year old daughter _alone. _Don't stand there and act like you did nothing wrong because you did." Ryan wipes away her tears and sits back down on the couch to calm down. Meredith turns around and makes her way upstairs to see Derek on the phone.

* * *

Addison wipes away her tears when she hears her phone ring.

"Ryan is that you?"

"_Addison, its Derek."_

"Derek, I can't talk right now. This line has to stay open."

"_Ryan's here in Seattle."_

Addison releases a breath.

"She's there? Is she okay?"

"_Yeah apparently she holds a grudge and you never told me the truth about Ryan."_

"Derek I can't get into that right now. Is she okay to stay with you until I get there?"

"_Of course I missed her."_

"I trust you Derek. You were always a good father to her. I'm going to handle things before I come out."

"_We have to talk don't we?"_

"I owe you that much. Bye."

Addison hangs up the phone and looks at Dell.

"I need to pack a bag and then you are driving me to the airport."

Dell watches as Addison walks upstairs.

"Women," Dell says as he shakes his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has been half completed and sitting in my computer for months. Because of a recent review I decided to finish it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I've kind of lost interest in this fic, but I would like to finish it…at sometime.**

* * *

The next morning Meredith walks downstairs and notices that Ryan is nowhere to be found. That's when her inner monologue happened.

_Where the hell would she go? God I can't freak out. I don't even know my own daughter. This sucks._

"Where's Ryan?" a voice asks behind her.

Meredith turns around and sees Derek looking at the vacant couch.

"I don't know."

Derek nods his head and makes his way to the kitchen. Meredith standing there confused followed him into the kitchen.

"Is that all you are going to do? Pretend that Ryan isn't here?"

Derek turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"No, but I know Ryan. She's been very independent."

Meredith sighs and sits down in the nearest chair.

"Derek we need to talk."

Derek nods his head and sits down next to Meredith.

"Where do we start?"

"You were married," Meredith states.

"You have a teenage daughter."

"One that you seem to know somewhat very well."

"Like you said I was married to Addison."

Meredith sighs and puts her head on the table.

"We can't fight. Fighting leads to bad things."

"Talking can do the same Meredith," Derek turns around and sighs. "Look Meredith I have to get ready for work. Don't worry about Ryan, she'll be fine. She's probably just doing her own thing. She does that a lot."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It was a quiet day at Seattle Grace Hospital which if you ask any doctor it's a bad thing. It usually means something bad was going to happen today.

Arizona checked the surgery board and frowned.

"It's empty," Arizona says.

Next to her Callie nods her head.

"Empty is never good. We're screwed."

Behind Arizona and Callie two nurses were gossiping.

"Did you know Meredith Grey had a daughter?"

"I heard she was raped."

"Nope not true, her daughter ran from her other mom."

"I thought Grey was marrying Shepherd."

"I don't know."

Arizona turns to Callie with raised eyebrows.

"Did you know that Meredith had a daughter?"

Callie grins as she shakes her head.

"This just keeps getting better and better."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Derek and Meredith just continue to stare at each other from across the table. They haven't really talked and nobody seemed to want to. When the doorbell rings their staring contest was stopped. Meredith goes to answer the door and is met with a tired looking Addison Montgomery.

"Addison," Meredith gasps.

"Where is Ryan?" Addie says without looking Meredith in the eye.

"She took off."

Meredith opens the door wider and lets Addison in.

"Do you have any idea on where she would go?" Meredith asks.

"It's not like you care. I'm just going to leave my bags here and go out looking for her. She's probably out running somewhere." Addie looks up when she hears someone enter the room she spots Derek with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry about this Derek."

Derek shakes his head.

"I'm going to work."

Derek leaves the house and Meredith looks at Addie.

"I'll help you find her."

Addison shakes her head and leaves the house. Meredith sighs and grabs her stuff for the hospital. She might as well go to work. Maybe someone there had seen her.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Running has always been a stress reliever for Ryan. If she was angry she would grab her iPod, blast some angry music and run along the beach in LA. Now that she was in Seattle she had no choice, but to run in the streets.

Ryan stops before in intersection and wipes away the sweat on her forehead. She looks both ways and once she hits the middle. She takes a quick look to her left and she sees a car not stopping. She tries to get out of the way, but it's too late. She's hit.

Ryan Grey Montgomery flies over the hood of the car and lands on the street.

"Somebody help! Someone call 911," A bystander yells.

The car that hit Ryan ran into a pole.

It didn't take long for paramedics to come. Ryan is barely conscience, but when the paramedics ask for her name her eyes close before she can give an answer.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Chief of Surgery, Richard Webber gathers his workers outside.

"What's coming in?" Arizona asks.

"We have a car accident, two people involved. Not sure on the details, but I do know one of them is a teen."

The ambulance comes up and the doors open.

"What do we have?" Richard asks the paramedic.

"This was the driver, head on collision with a pole after running a teen over. Vitals are steady, pulse is weak, but he is there."

"Bailey and Stevens, take him please."

It didn't take long for the next patient to come.

"We have no id on the girl, only her iPod, but initials are on them. She was unconscious at the scene. Left leg appears to be broken and maybe some ribs. She may have internal bleeding."

"Alright, let's get her fixed up and somebody ID her."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Meredith walks into the hospital and goes up to the surgery board.

"How come there's no name there?"

Derek walks next to her. He was standing behind her filling out his papers.

"A female teen, no ID."

Meredith turns to Derek with a worried look.

"You don't think it could be Ryan?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders.

"Face is badly bruised, I can't tell, but I think someone should call Addison, just in case."

Meredith sighs.

"I'll do it."

Meredith goes over to the desk phone and types in a number she hasn't used in years.

"Addison, you should come to the hospital."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Addison rushes into the hospital after receiving the phone call from Meredith.

"What's going on?"

Richard Webber steps forward with a sad look on his face.

"It's good to see you Addison. I wish it was under different circumstances. We have a Jane Doe resting after surgery. There was no ID, but there's an iPod. Does this look familiar?" Richard pulls out a plastic bag with an iPod in it.

Addison flips it over and reads the initials.

"R. G. M."

Both Meredith and Derek lower their heads and Addison let's her tears fall.

"Can I see her? It's Ryan's."

Richard nods his head.

"Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I got a message from juicetroop82. I promised I would have an update today and here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Addison walked into her daughter's hospital room and saw her daughter lying on the hospital bed.

As a doctor, Addison had seen many people in the same situation. Being a doctor you had to mask your feelings so you didn't worry a patient, but seeing your daughter on the bed was a totally different experience.

Ryan's leg was casted and her head was bandaged. Addison thought that Ryan looked like Haley Scott from One Tree Hill when she was injured. Addison sighed deeply. They had missed their One Tree Hill time since Ryan had taken off. Now Ryan was lying in a hospital bed and having everyone worry about her.

Addison sits down on the edge of the bed and lets her tears fall.

"My baby, it's going to be okay. I'm right here. It's okay."

**-Lost in Love- **

A half hour later Addison exits the room and Meredith reaches her first because she had been pacing outside the room the whole time.

"Is she okay?"

Addison swallows the lump in her throat.

"She's still sleeping. I think she'll be okay, but I don't know."

"Addison, she just ran off. I don't know what to do."

"She likes to run. It's her escape."

"Not anymore," Meredith states honestly.

Addison glares at Meredith before walking away. Meredith closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I think she hates you."

Meredith opens her eyes and comes face to face with Cristina.

"Oh, really, you couldn't tell?" Meredith questions sarcastically.

"Oh no, I knew. But have you ever considered that this may not be about the kid you forget to tell me and that it may be about your wedding to McDreamy?"

"Leave it alone Cristina."

Cristina smirks at her friend.

"I just say it how I see it. And I know I'm right."

**-Lost in Love- **

Addison found herself in the maternity ward of the hospital. She was surprised to see Derek there as well. Addison walked up to him.

"I remember when Ryan was born. She was so precious and Meredith was exhausted. Ryan was so innocent. She knew no hurt in the world."

"I always wondered why you would talk about Ryan's father and now I know why. She doesn't have one. She has two mothers. I'm going to kill Mark."

"Why?"

Derek turns to Addison and crosses his arms over his chest.

"We divorced because you slept with Mark. I just figured that Mark was Ryan's father."

Addison looks away and sighs.

"My god, Mark knew who Meredith was before I thought he met her. What the hell? Is everyone against me now?"

"Derek, Mark was just the donor. I knew Mark before I met you. I knew Meredith before I met you. Meredith was 20 when she gave birth to Ryan. Mark went to high school with me and Meredith."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Mark was our donor. So technically you were right about Mark being Ryan's father because it's true. He'd rather be known as the Uncle however."

"Is there another reason as to why you came here? Do you still love Meredith?"

"Derek, she was my ex fiancé and she's the mother of my child. I'll always love her and sure I feel like she's the one, but if she wants to marry you then so be it, but if there is even the smallest chance that she still loves me, then I'm going to fight like hell to put my family back together."

Derek stares at Addison hard before walking away because he knew he had to worry.

**-Lost in Love- **

"Hey Derek, I've been looking everywhere for you," Mark states.

Derek clenches his fist and pops Mark in the face. Mark groans and the two men begin fighting. Everyone in the hallway stopped to look at what was happening. Callie was shocked. Meredith ran down the hall when she heard yelling.

"You didn't tell me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark yells as he moves away from Derek's punch.

"The truth about Ryan and Meredith and Addison, what else are you hiding?"

Mark shoves Derek against the wall and stepped back.

"Look, there were reasons why I didn't tell you."

"Mark, what is he talking about?" Callie asked as everyone else tried to look busy.

Derek grins.

"You didn't tell your best friend, isn't that rich," Derek turns to Callie. "Ryan Grey Montgomery is Mark's daughter."

Callie's eyes widen in surprise. Derek turns to Meredith.

"You should've told me about your past, but you never did. How do you think a marriage will survive if we keep things from each other?"

"I could through that question right back at you," Derek looks around the hallway and sighs. "Do you still love her?" Derek questions softly.

Meredith never answered, but it was answer enough for Derek.

"Where does that leave us?" Meredith questions.

"I guess it doesn't," Derek says before walking away.

**-Lost in Love- **

Callie smacks Mark across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Mark questions as he rubs his jaw from where Derek had punched him.

"You have a daughter and you didn't tell me."

Mark rolls his eyes.

"So I gave a donation. It's not a big deal. Meredith and Addison came to me and I said I would help. I gave up my rights and now I'm just Uncle Mark."

"Does she know?"

Mark nods his head.

"Yeah, she knows. When she has father and daughter stuff that she does at school, I fly out and help her. I've done a few father daughter dances and a few school field trips."

"That's sweet of you Mark."

"Yeah well, what can I say?"

"Does Lexi know?"

Mark groans was one conversation he didn't want to have.

**-Lost in Love- **

Meredith walked into her daughter's hospital room and saw Addison sitting by the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Addison says softly.

"I don't know how to do this," Meredith says honestly. "I love Ryan. I do and I missed her every day, but I was young and seeing you and Ryan again. I realize that I was stupid and I made a mistake."

Addison stays silent.

"I'm sorry Addison. I really, truly am sorry."

"We'll figure it out Mer, come over here and sit next to me."

Meredith sits on the arm of Addison's chair.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Addison whispers. "But she will and when she does, we'll be here like any mother should."

In the doorway, Derek watched the interaction between Meredith and Addison. He watched as Meredith leaned closer to Addison and how Addison turned her head. He watched as their lips met and he knew whatever he had with Meredith was over…

It was also at the time that Ryan opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Um, I feel really bad. I'm sorry I haven't been concentrated on this story like I should be.**

* * *

Meredith walked into her daughter's hospital room and saw Addison sitting by the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Addison says softly.

"I don't know how to do this," Meredith says honestly. "I love Ryan. I do and I missed her every day, but I was young and seeing you and Ryan again. I realize that I was stupid and I made a mistake."

Addison stays silent.

"I'm sorry Addison. I really, truly am sorry."

"We'll figure it out Mer, come over here and sit next to me."

Meredith sits on the arm of Addison's chair.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Addison whispers. "But she will and when she does, we'll be here like any mother should."

In the doorway, Derek watched the interaction between Meredith and Addison. He watched as Meredith leaned closer to Addison and how Addison turned her head. He watched as their lips met and he knew whatever he had with Meredith was over…

It was also at the time that Ryan opened her eyes.

Addison pulled away from the kiss and shook her head.

"You can't do that to me."

Before Meredith could get a word out her eyes trailed over Ryan's face and she gasped when she saw Ryan looking at her.

"Ryan!" Meredith says excitedly.

Addison's head whips around and faces her daughter.

"Baby, you're awake."

"..urt…"

"What's a matter baby?" Addison asks gently. She feels Meredith step closer to the bed.

"Hurts," Ryan mumbles. "I hurt," Ryan whines.

"I'll go get someone," Meredith announces before walking out the door.

"What hurts?" Addison questioned her daughter.

"You kissed her," Ryan mumbles before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Addison lets out a breath, kisses her daughter's forehead and sits back down in the chair. She had a lot of explaining to do. If she could explain it to herself first.

**-Lost in Love-**

Mark runs into Meredith in the hallway.

"I got your page, what's going on?" Mark asks a little out of breathe.

"Ryan's awake. She's hurting, but she's awake."

Marks miles and then Meredith reveals what she really needed to talk to Mark about.

"And I kissed Addison."

"That's great, right?" Mark questions unsure of his answer.

"I don't know. A part of me thinks it is, but another part of me thinks it was too fast. I'm just confused. I'm supposed to marry Derek, your best friend."

Mark sighs and shakes his head.

"Meredith, Derek maybe my best friend, but I helped you and Addison conceive a child, a child that bonds two people together. It's hard to break that bond."

"I broke that bond a long time ago, Mark. I broke it when I left I can't get that back.

Mark looks around at the nosy hospital workers Mark pushes Meredith into an on call room and locks the door.

"Addison loves you. She never stopped. She's hurt and so is Ryan. Meredith, make it up to them and everything will be fine."

"What about Derek?"

Mark sits down on one of the bunks and looks at his friend.

"Do you love him, Meredith, like honestly love him in a way that you would bare his children and grow old together kind of way?"

Meredith slowly shakes her head.

"I only ever saw that with Addie."

"Then what does Derek have to do with it?" Mark asks rhetorically with a grin.

Meredith smiles at her friend. He always made everything better.

"Thanks Mark."

Mark gets off of the bed and walks towards the door and unlocks it.

"Don't give up Meredith. Fight for your family."

"I will Mark."

**-Lost in Love-**

A few hours later and Addison was still sitting by her daughter's bedside. Deep down she knew that Ryan was going to be ok and that she just needed to heal, but she was still scared.

Mark entered the room and sighed. Addison lifted her head up from Ryan's hospital bed.

"What's up with you?"

"I just told Lexie about my involvement with Ryan. It didn't go over very well."

"That's what you get for not telling her right away."

Mark looks at Ryan's sleeping figure and shakes his head. He didn't want to see his daughter like this.

"Addison, when's the last time you ate or slept?" Mark asks in concern.

"Ryan needs me," Addison tries to explain.

"That's not what I want to hear. Get up Addison Montgomery and go to the cafeteria and eat, then take an on call room bed and sleep. You're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes."

Addison stands up from her chair and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a little while sweetheart."

"I'll take over," Mark whispers before Addison leaves the room.

When Mark knew that Addison was gone he sits down in the seat where Addison once occupied. He had missed Ryan dearly. The last time that Mark had seen Ryan was a little over a year ago, but they talked as often as possible.

"Thank you."

Mark's eyes snapped up to his daughters. She was looking at him.

"She's been in here all day. I was getting worried."

"We're all worried about you, kid, even your momma."

Ryan turns away from Mark.

"That woman isn't anything to me."

"Cut the crap Ryan. You and I both know that Meredith means more to you than this."

Ryan turns to Mark with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care that she wasn't there for me. I care that she hurt my mother."

**-Lost in Love-**

Meredith had spent the majority of her day avoiding the people that she knew. She wasn't ready to answer questions she had no answers to.

Meredith had stopped in to see Ryan before she went home, but Ryan was sleeping and Addison was sleeping in the chair right next to the bed so she had decided to just go home.

Meredith walked into her bed room to find Derek sitting on the bed staring at the floor and suitcases packed by the bed.

"What's going on?"

Derek looks up from the floor.

"You don't love me."

"Derek…"

"No, admit it. You don't love me. You're still in love with your first love like I knew that my wife at the time was still in love her first love. I was never going to win."

"Derek," Meredith starts. "I wanted to love you so badly, but I have a family and right now, Ryan hates me and I'm sure Addison might too, but my heart lies with them. It always has."

Derek stands up from the bed and grabs his things.

"You should have never said yes."

Meredith looks at the ring on her finger and knows that she has to take it off and she does. She places the ring in Derek's pocket.

"Goodbye Derek."

Derek leaves without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Things are starting to get better for everyone and soon this story will come to an end. I know how I am going to end it so hopefully everyone will like it. It won't happen for a few more chapters though so don't worry about that. I don't really have a set stopping point for this story so who knows what will happen.**

* * *

Meredith took her tray of food and found herself traveling to her daughter's hospital room. The last few days had seemed to drag on and Meredith had been doing a lot of thinking. Thinking involving, Ryan, Addison and herself. Meredith had never stopped loving Addison. She hid it for years and then Derek came along. He was in love with her and that was good enough for Meredith even though she knew she truly would never love Derek the way he may have wanted her to.

She was going to do everything in her power to get her family back and she was going to start with Ryan.

"Do you mind if I eat in here?"

Ryan looked away from the television and saw Meredith standing by the door with a tray in her hands. Her dad's words about Meredith meaning more to her than she thought was right. She knew she missed Meredith terribly and somewhere deep down she was hurt that her mother had left her. She just wanted her mother to be happy and the only way that was going to happen was if Meredith was with Addison.

"You have to share your fries."

Meredith smiles slightly and places her tray of food next to her daughter who instantly goes in for fries. There was nothing she hated more than hospital food, but she was starving and she could at least tolerate fries.

Meredith and Ryan ate in silence while watching TV. Meredith was surprised when Ryan started talking.

"I don't know if I want to be a surgeon. Mom has been trying to tell me that being a surgeon would be good for me. I've always been good in science and she says that when it came to her decision to be a doctor it was really hard, but for you it was a little easier because your mom was one…"

Meredith sat and listened to her daughter talk. She didn't want to interrupt anything.

"…we have so many doctors in our family that I feel like it's my job to do something different. I just don't know what."

Ryan looked shyly at her mother. She knew she had been talking for awhile, but the whole time she acted as though she was talking to her friends. It made it easier.

"It's true. I've always wanted to be a doctor and your grandma was one that's true. But I'm sure that no matter what you choose your mother will still be proud of you and she would be happy for you. I know I would."

Ryan nodded her head. It was good to know.

"So, did you really stick your hand inside a man who had a bomb in his chest?"

**-Lost in Love-**

"It's nice to see that isn't it?"

Addison looks to Mark who was standing next to her. They were outside of Ryan's hospital room and Addison had been standing outside it, watching the interaction between her daughter and the love of her life.

Addison nods her head. It was true. She did love seeing that Meredith was making an effort to get to know Ryan and she was thoroughly surprised to see Ryan talking animatedly at Meredith. Things were starting to look up.

"Derek is on an extended vacation. He and Meredith split up. He packed his bags and said he was going on vacation. He didn't know when he was coming back, but my guess would be not for awhile."

"Why should I care about that?"

Mark grins at his oldest friend.

"It means she is finally free and able to be with the one she loves and that someone is you."

"I'm scared Mark. I'm scared of getting hurt again."

Mark posed one question for her.

"Isn't love worth the risk?"

**-Lost in Love-**

"You're doing well in school right?"

Ryan nods her head.

"I'm okay. I'm not straight eyes, but I do pretty decent work so in the end it will all pay off."

"I'm glad to hear that," Meredith smiles, her food left unfinished on her tray. She had been too busy talking with Ryan to eat. "What about a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

Ryan grins.

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm gay or straight?"

Meredith shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know," Ryan answers honestly. "I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so I wouldn't know."

Meredith's pager goes off and both Ryan and Meredith frown.

"Man," Meredith whispers as she stands up. "I've got to go."

"Okay," Ryan says sadly.

"Same time tomorrow?" Meredith hesitantly asks.

Ryan grins at Meredith and nods her head.

"Okay, bring fries."

Meredith laughs.

"I will."

**-Lost in Love-**

When Meredith left the room Addison had watched her go. Meredith was moving past so Addison had assumed that she had been paged. Addison walks into her daughter's room and sits down.

"Did you have an interesting day today?"

Ryan purses her lips and nods her head.

"I spent most of it talking with Meredith."

"I know," Addison whispers. "I saw."

"You were spying on me!"

Addison laughs and shakes her head.

"No, I just say Meredith walk in here and I was going to fuse the situation, but something happened that surprised me," Ryan raises an eyebrow. "You talked to her. I'm happy about that obviously, but the last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with her."

"I know, but I was tired of trying to ignore her when in my heart I know that I want her in my life and don't lie to me mom because I know you want her in our lives too."

Addison grabbed for her daughter's hand in kissed it in the way only mothers could do.

"I know baby. We'll get there. It will just take time."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, but I just finished this chapter today and I figured I wouldn't wait to post it. Hope you enjoy it. Not too many chapters left by the way. I don't have a final count because I could add more just stay tuned.**

* * *

Ryan sat up and looked at all the doctor's entering her room. Addison was sat at her bedside and Meredith was one of the doctor's that stepped into the room. Ryan smiled at Meredith.

Arizona Robbins stepped up on the other side of Ryan and turned to the other doctors.

"Who's presenting?"

Isobel Stevens steps forward with a chart in her hands and smiles at the patient.

"Ryan Montgomery, 15 years old, suffered a broken leg, three broken ribs and is currently recovering from a total Splenectomy from a head on collision with a car."

"Thank you Doctor Stevens," Arizona says as she glances at her patient. "How are you today Ryan?"

"Other than the fact that my mother," Ryan glances at Meredith, "both of them, bug me all of the time, I'm doing just fine Doc."

"That's what I liked to here, especially the part about your parents. Things are looking well for you as well."

"When can she go home?" Addison asks after there was a break in talking.

"I'd say by the end of the day she can go home. She does have to take it easy," Arizona looks at Ryan. "You have to take it easy for a few more months."

"Does that mean I can't run?" Ryan asks the group.

The group of doctors laughs.

"Yes, that means you can't run. You need your bones to heal. I'll come back to check on you in a few hours."

The doctor's slowly file out of the room except for Meredith. Meredith walks up to Ryan and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you doing okay?"

Ryan nods her head.

"I'm good."

On the other side of the room, Addison smiled slightly. She was glad that Meredith and Ryan were slowly building their relationship up. She just hoped that at some point she and Meredith can work on theirs as well. It had been a week since their kiss and nothing has changed.

"Well I have to scrub in on a surgery soon, but I actually came to talk to your mom," Meredith says as her eyes slowly trail to Addison's.

"I'll just be outside Ryan," Addison says as she follows Meredith out the door.

Addison and Meredith walk away from Ryan's door and further into the hallway.

"What was it that you had to say to me that you couldn't say in front of our daughter?"

Meredith bites her lip in hesitation.

"I love you," Meredith admits. "That hasn't changed in the last fifteen years. I loved you then and I love you now. I honestly have no idea why I up and left. I was scared. I knew that. My mom was never good mom and I was afraid that I was going to end up like her and I think I wanted to save Ryan from the heartbreak that I went through, but I forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"My mother didn't have someone like you Addison. I forgot that and it's something that I shouldn't have forgotten. I'm Meredith Grey and I'm dark and twisty and I don't know what made you fall in love with me, but I want to be that for you again. I just need my family back."

Addison regards Meredith and eventually nods her head.

"You are Meredith Grey and you are dark and twisty, but there are too many reasons why I fell in love with you to say right now. I see that you are trying and that's what I wanted all along. You are trying with Ryan and that's what is important right now. I need my family back too and you are the only part that is missing."

Meredith grabs a hold of Addison's hand.

"Addison Montgomery, will you go on a date with me?"

Addison smiles slightly.

"I think we can manage a date."

Meredith smiles.

"Yeah?"

Addison smiles as well.

"Yeah."

Meredith wraps her arms around Addison and Addison enjoys the comfort that she had missed being in Meredith's arms.

"I won't let you down. I promise," Meredith says before kissing Addison on the cheek and running away.

**-Lost in Love-**

Stevens sets her lunch on the table and sits down next to Karev.

"So, has Meredith told you the whole story yet?" Izzie asks Cristina.

Cristina looks at everyone at the table and shakes her head.

"No, but it doesn't matter. It's her life."

"But you're her person."

"So, just because we are each other's person doesn't mean we tell each other about our lives. I mean seriously, can you all say that we know each other?"

Izzie turns to Alex and they shrug their shoulders.

"I'd like to think that Alex and I know everything about each other."

"Everyone hides something," Cristina says as Meredith approaches the table with a smile on her face.

Meredith sits down and starts digging into her food. She looks up and spots everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"Can you tell us the story now?"

"I was a freshman in high school when I met Addison and Mark."

"Mark Sloane?" Alex asks.

Meredith nods her head.

"Yeah, anyway, Addison was eighteen or nineteen years old and she became my advisor of sorts. We talked about everything and we just kept talking past the future doctor careers and such. I was sixteen when our relationship started. She was pre-med and I was helping her study one night. I'd had feelings for her for awhile and I just kissed her like out of nowhere. She froze and I apologized. She smiled and kissed me and we didn't study the rest of the night. I was nineteen when the talk of kids came up and by then we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. We both wanted to be doctors and we knew with residency and all of that other stuff that having a baby then was going to be horrible so we decided that we should bypass the potential of not having kids and started having them right away."

"You guys moved fast," Alex comments.

"We were in love," was Meredith's explanation. "To save money, we asked Mark to be the donor and he agreed. He wanted his friends to be happy and he never thought he was going to settle down so he figured that this would've been his only time to leave a mark on the world so it worked for all of us, plus Mark was hot so we knew we weren't getting an ugly child. I was twenty when Ryan was born and by that time, Addison and I were engaged to be married a year later only that never happened because I got scared and ran away. But now she has agreed to go on a date with me so hopefully our love will come back. I just want things the way they used to be."

"If anyone deserves their happy ending, it's you Meredith," Izzie says honestly. "You've been through so much it's about time that the universe starts giving back to you."

"I hope so," Meredith says before digging into her lunch. Her thoughts drifted off to what her and Addison's second first date was going to be like.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been so long and I seriously apologize for that. When I first started this story I was so happy, but then my head got away from it. But I have completely finished this story and I will be posting one chapter of this story tonight and the other part tomorrow. This one and chapter ten so now there will no longer be any wait. Also, if this chapter seems jumpy I apologize, but my ideas are scattered and I just really want to finish this story.**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me about your date or not?" Ryan asks as she sees her mother Addison pacing around the room. Ryan had been released and she had been staying with Meredith because Addison didn't want her daughter to be recuperating in a hotel.

"There's not much to say. We ate dinner, we talked and that was it. Nothing happened."

"Except that you kissed her and now you are freaking out because we don't live her and your life is still in LA."

Addison stops pacing and faces her daughter.

"How do you do that?"

Ryan shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm good at reading people."

Addison huffs and lies down next to her daughter.

"What am I going to do Ryan? I love her, but I can't just pick up everything in LA and then move here and Meredith can't just pick up and move to LA. We're stuck in a bind and I don't like it."

"Shouldn't love be enough?"

"I wish it were that easy kid, but unfortunately it's not and it sucks."

***Lost in Love***

Meredith looks up from her paperwork and sees her old friend staring at her.

"What can I do for you Mark?"

Mark grins and saddles himself closer to Meredith.

"So, did you and Addison get reacquainted?"

Meredith freezes and glares at Mark.

"And that's your business how?"

Mark shakes his head.

"It's not, but I mean, come on. You and Addison have been going out every night for the last week or so while I have been spending time with Ryan. Plus, you didn't come home last night. I remember because I woke up on the couch and you and Addison weren't in sight."

Meredith places her paperwork where it is supposed to go and glares at Mark before walking away. So what if she and Addison decided to move things along quickly. They waited a week and couldn't take it any longer. There's nothing wrong with that. Except that Ryan was healing quickly and that she and Addison will be leaving for LA, in less than a week.

***Lost in Love***

Addison spotted Meredith in the cafeteria and she smiled. She loved that woman, but she knew the conversation that she was going to have with Meredith was going to be an extremely hard one to have.

Meredith smiled when she saw Addison approach her.

"Hey there."

Addison kisses Meredith quickly on the lips and sits down.

"Hey, so I've got some upsetting news today," Addison states as she barely looks at Meredith.

"What's that?" Meredith asks hesitantly. She was afraid of what Addison was going to say.

"I'm needed back in LA and I leave in two days."

Meredith frowns at Addison, not really liking where this is all headed.

"Did you know about this before we, you know?"

Addison gasps.

"God no, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I wish this wasn't so hard either. I was supposed to be here for another five days. I'm so sorry Meredith. This just keeps getting harder and harder."

"Are you leaving me?" Meredith looks at Addison with tears in her eyes. "Did what happen last night not matter to you that you are just going to leave?"

Addison scoots her chair closer to Meredith and wraps her arms around her.

"Do not think that," Addison whispers in Meredith's ear. "You can't think that. I love you, Meredith Grey and what's happening right now is just really bad timing and we just picked out relationship back up and I apologize for that. You deserved to know that Ryan and I are leaving."

Meredith pulls away from Addison.

"Where does that leave us?"

"Skype and visits. There is no way in hell that I am ending this with you so it's going to be hard, but we can do this. Ryan wants to spend summer's here and I can agree to that. Maybe I can work it out that our summers can be here and I'll ask the chief to see if there is any serious neonatal cases that I get first call. It's going to be hard, but we can do this. You're still interning and you have your residency and I can wait until you reach attending status before any big decisions can be made. I can wait. Ryan can wait. I just want to be with you."

***Lost in Love***

Meredith is standing in the airport with Addison and Ryan. Meredith and Addison were quietly talking to each other.

"You need to call me when you get there. I really will need to hear your voice."

Addison rests her head against Meredith's.

"I promise. I'll call you. I love you Meredith Grey."

Meredith grins at Addison.

"I love you, too."

Meredith rests her lips against Addison's when she hears Addison and Ryan's plane being called. Addison pecks Meredith's lips before pulling away. Addison steps back and let's Meredith and Ryan say their goodbyes.

"You young lady are going to behave while you are in LA, am I right?"

Ryan nods her head.

"No more running away, even if it was to come and see me," Meredith says with a grin.

Ryan smiles and nods her head.

"No more running away and I'll keep my running to a minimum and when I do run I watch what I am doing so I don't get hit by anymore cars, just as long as you promise to keep calling and Skype. I spent a long time without you in my life and I don't want to go through that again."

Meredith pecks Ryan's cheek.

"Alright, you need to go, but I want to know when you get your cast off. I love you, Ryan."

"I love you, too, mom."

Behind Ryan, Addison was smiling with tears in her eyes. Leave it to Ryan to call Meredith, mom, when they were standing in an airport.

"I love you, too, kiddo."

***Lost in Love***

Addison and Ryan dropped their bags on the ground in their home. Addison flipped on the light and sighed quietly.

"Welcome home."

"Somehow it doesn't fell like home anymore…I'm going to call Mia," Ryan says as she uses her crutches to make it to the house phone.

"I couldn't agree more with that assessment."

"You're supposed to call mom!" Ryan says from the kitchen before heading to the deck to sit outside.

Addison grins and makes her way to the kitchen to grab the phone and dialing the number she had memorized by heart.

"We made it Meredith. No more worries okay?"

"_I'm glad, but I miss you both so much."_

Addison walks towards the porch doors and sees Ryan sitting in the chair and looking towards the ocean.

"We miss you too. If it had been any other trip Ryan would've wondered out to hang with her friends, but she is currently sitting on the porch looking towards the ocean. The trip changed her and I think she's just missing you."

"_I miss both of you, but I will hopefully see you all in a few weeks though, right?"_

"Count on it."

***Lost in Love***

It had been a week since Addison and Ryan had left Seattle and Mark has been keeping a close eye on his friend. Meredith looked sad all the time and he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Callie sighs as she stands next to Mark.

"She looks like someone ran over her puppy."

"You'd look that way to if your family left you."

Callie nods her head.

"Yes, that's true, but if I was Meredith I would do anything in my power to get them back even if it means finishing my interning years at St. Ambrose in Los Angeles."

Mark looks over at Callie with confusion on his face.

"Their chief of staff is expecting Meredith soon. They think she could be a good asset to the hospital."

Mark grins and runs towards Meredith.

"You need to speak to the Chief."

Meredith looks at Mark and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Meredith sighs and walks away. She just missed her family. Couldn't people just leave her alone?

***Lost in Love***

It had taken awhile for Addison to get back into the swing of things at work. She had her first Skype with Meredith last night. Addison furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Naomi, Sam, Dell, Cooper and Pete all looking into her office.

"What's going on guys?"

Everyone jumped at Addison's voice.

"Did you know that St. Ambrose got a new intern?" Naomi asks.

"So, what does that have to do with you all looking towards my office?"

"The intern is in your office," Dell said with a slight smile. "They wanted to talk to you."

Addison rolled her eyes and made her way to the office. She opened the door and instantly dropped the files in her hands as she spotted Meredith standing by the window and looking out of it.

"Meredith?"

Meredith smiles and turns to Addison.

"So, here is the thing. I've spent my time in Seattle and made great friends, but my family, the people that are most important to me are here in Los Angeles. I should've came with you, but it appears that St. Ambrose needed another intern so I thought why not make the move. I had a family that I needed to get closer to."

Addison runs over to Meredith and picks her up. She spins them around and Meredith laughs at her.

"Oh my god, I love you so much," Addison started placing kisses around Meredith's face before connecting their lips.

Outside the office, Addison's friends smile brightly. It was about time she got her happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is the end. It took a long time, but I have finally finished it. I know I probably could have done better on this story and I apologize. There may be a rewrite in the far future there might not be. I haven't decided yet. **

* * *

"Ryan, you need to get up this instant!"

Ryan groaned and rolled over in her bed. She opened her eyes and faced her mother.

"I just got to sleep a few hours ago. Why in the world are you waking me up right now?"

Meredith grins as she steps further into the room just as two young children came barreling in and instantly climbed on top of Ryan.

"Ry, get up, get up, you promised you'd play with us."

Five year old, Anna Cristina Montgomery-Grey was one to idolize everything her big sister Ryan did. When Ryan graduated top of her class a few years ago, Anna had said she was smartest then anyone she sawed before. It made Ryan laugh.

Three year old, Justin Cooper Montgomery-Grey copied everyone so when his sister Anna wanted to wake up their other sister Ryan, he instantly jumped at the thought.

"Play!"

Ryan groans and wraps her arms around her siblings before lying back down. She grinned at her mother.

"Didn't you have an earlier case this morning? Why are you home?"

"Your mom isn't feeling too good so I thought I'd make sure she's okay."

Ryan sits up in worry.

"Is it possible that she's-?"

Meredith shrugs her shoulders.

"This was our fourth try…I don't know. It's possible, but I don't want to get my hopes up, you know?"

"Okay, Anna and Justin, why don't you head downstairs real quick and go pick out a game and I'll be down soon."

"Yeah! Come one Justin," Anna says with a smile before running out of the room.

"I's comin'" Justin says with a toothy grin before running out of the room as well.

Meredith walks further into her daughter's room and sits down on her bed. The last six years had been a blessing. When Meredith had decided to move to LA to be with Addison and Ryan had been the best decision of her life. She got to see Ryan improve in school and improve so well as to finish in the top of her class. She also got to see Ryan apply Pre-med in hopes of becoming a surgeon just like her mothers.

It had taken a year after Meredith moved before she and Addison finally were able to tie the knot that they had wanted for over 15 years. They quickly decided that kids were next and about a year later, their daughter Anna had been born. It had been decided that Meredith would carry Anna. Two years after that their son Justin was born, again Meredith had carried him.

Since then, Addison had been the one wanting to get pregnant because she wanted to feel what Meredith had felt while pregnant and what her patients felt. The first time they had tried they had miscarried and the second and third times hadn't taken. Addison and Meredith were both tired of trying to have another baby so Addison swore after the fourth time there would be no more. That had been over a month ago and they were still waiting.

"She's been sick every morning for the past two days."

"Then you and mom need to go and find out the truth. It's what you both need to do. I mean I would like to know if I am getting another brother or sister. I know you're scared, both you and mom are, but you also need to know."

Meredith huffs.

"I'm just scared."

Ryan grins.

"How can the best Neurosurgeon in the LA area be scared?"

***Lost in Love***

Addison gripped onto Meredith's hand hard. They were currently waiting in Naomi's office scared out of their minds.

"It's going to be okay baby," Meredith says as she picks up her wife's hand and kisses the back of it. "We knew it would be a long shot, but we still had a shot and we decided to take it. Whatever happens happens."

Addison nods her head.

"I know, but I really want this. Ryan is in college and Anna will be starting kindergarten soon and Justin is close to preschool. Our kids are all growing up."

"I know and besides we have a wedding we have to start planning, don't we?"

Addison chuckles and nods her head.

"I never would have seen Ryan as the marrying type, but I'm happy for her."

"Yet alone to a woman," Meredith adds.

Addison snorts. Yeah, that had been a surprise.

Naomi comes into the office with a neutral look on her face. She sits in her desk and looks at her best friends.

"What are the test results, Naomi? Are we adding another baby to the Montgomery-Grey clan?" Meredith asks hesitantly.

"We knew it was going to be a long shot heading in," Naomi starts. "I told you it would take a couple of times before something would happen, if, anything were to happen. You know this right?"

Addison nods her head. Naomi starts to smile.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby!"

***Lost in Love***

"How can your sister and brother have so much energy?"

Ryan laughs as she walks into the living room and plops down on the couch next to her fiancée.

"Because they are little kids and little kids have tons of energy. It just so happens they have more than normal," Ryan's fiancée lays her head down in her lap. Ryan starts playing with her hair.

"Do you think our kids would have this much energy?"

Ryan grins at the thought.

"Oh yeah, they probably would."

The girl below her chuckles before Ryan leans down and kisses her softly.

"I love you."

The blonde haired girl grins up at her.

"It's a good thing I love you, too."

***Lost in Love***

Derek Shepherd walked into Oceanside Wellness with a determined look in his eyes. It had been six years since he has spoken to Meredith, or Addison, or even Ryan, but he needed to speak his thoughts. He needed to make sense of things because he was still confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Meredith Grey or Addison Montgomery."

Dell, who had taken over the reception desk for lunch,-mostly because he had no other patients-looked up Addison's schedule.

"Actually Addison has a meeting with—"

Addison and Meredith's voices were heard and he smiled.

"Actually, they are coming right now."

Addison and Meredith froze when they spotted Derek standing by the reception desk.

"Derek!" Meredith gasps in surprise.

Addison stayed frozen in her spot.

"Um…hi."

Meredith steps forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders.

"Closing old wounds, I guess. I was hoping that I could talk to you," Derek glances sideways at Addison and then back at Meredith.

Meredith turned to her wife who nodded her head.

"I'm just gonna go home. I've got people to tell."

Addison smiled politely at Derek before walking out the doors of Oceanside Wellness. Meredith took a breath and looked towards her ex fiancé.

"We should get coffee or something. I'm not really hungry."

Derek nods his head and follows Meredith out the doors.

***Lost in Love***

Addison walks into her house and spots Ryan and her fiancée making out on the couch. She rolls her eyes and makes sure she slams the door to the house. Ryan pulls away from her girl with a blush and Addison smirks at her.

"I'm sorry, were you busy?"

Ryan just smirks back at her mother.

"Hello Addison."

Addison smiles at her soon to be daughter in law.

"Hello Jamey."

"Where's mom?"

"Somewhere talking with Derek."

Ryan's eyes widen as her mother takes a seat on a nearby chair.

"Derek as in ex husband, Derek?"

Addison nods her head.

"Who's Derek?"

Ryan turns to Jamey with a frown.

"Well you know the history of my mom's," Jamey nods her head. "This one over here ended up marrying Derek and then divorced a few years later. I was young. Then six years ago there is an article in the paper announcing his engagement to Meredith Grey and that's what started this whole thing."

Jamey looks over at Addison.

"You and your wife slept with the same man?"

Addison grumbles and buries her head in her hands.

"Don't remind me," she mumbles. Addison lifts her head up. "Where are the little ones?"

"Sleeping, thank god. Now maybe I can get some of my own."

"You could or you could celebrate with me," Addison says with a smile.

Ryan raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"What are we celebrating?"

"I'm pregnant."

***Lost in Love***

"It's been a long time," Derek states casually as he looks at his surroundings.

"Yeah, six years can be a long time," Meredith sighs. "Look, Derek, what we had is over now. I have a wife and three children and one more on the way. If you came here to try and get me back then I'm sorry, but you've come for nothing. I don't love you and think back then I might have or my head was telling me that I was supposed to love you, but I can't dwell on that. It's over and I love my life and I love my work and nothing is going to change that."

Derek nods his head.

"That's not why I came here. I just wanted closure. I left without talking to anybody and I left it alone and I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to end this part of my life."

"I get that. I do and I'm sorry it's taken this long as well. Maybe we can be friends. It may be awkward considering I married your ex wife and you took care of my kid for a few years, but we could try being friends."

Derek smiles before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I appreciate that…so tell me, what's happened in the last six years?"

Meredith grins and starts talking about her life.

"I'm a neurosurgeon and I have you to thank for that. You showed me your passion and it soon became mine. Ryan is currently engaged and is declaring Pre-med so we are getting another doctor in the family. Addison and I have five year old little girl, Anna and a three year old son, Justin. Addison is currently pregnant and it will be our last child and we're hoping for a boy because we already have two girls, but if this baby ends up being a girl it wouldn't matter. We just want a happy and healthy baby."

"I'm happy for you Mer, I really am. I actually just recently got married. I moved back to Seattle and working back at the hospital and my wife and I just adopted a little girl named Zola."

Meredith smiles as she continues to listen to Derek. She was glad that Derek was able to move on from her like she had moved on from him. It was a freeing feeling.

***Lost in Love***

By the time Meredith got home it was around dinner time and when she walked into her house she smelt the wonderful food that she was sure Ryan, Jamey, and Addison had cooked. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her younger son and daughter laughing at the table and waiting for food to be placed on their plates. Ryan was dancing goofily with Jamey to the radio and Addison was leaning against the counter in the kitchen and looking at her with a look of pure love on her face.

For so long, their love had been lost, but that love was eventually found and it made everything all better. Meredith knew she had made mistakes in the past, but she had been giving a chance to fix them and she did. She got to expand her family and marry the love of her life. She couldn't be happier even if she tried.

Addison walks over to her wife with a smile.

"Can you feel it?" Addison whispers. "Can you feel all the love in this room?

Meredith turns to her wife with a grin.

"I feel it," Meredith rests her hand on Addison's belly. "There's just so much love and I have no idea what to do with it."

Addison laughed and rested her forehead against Meredith's.

"You hold onto it silly."

"Yeah," Meredith whispers before placing her lips over Addison's.

Across the kitchen, Ryan had her arms wrapped around Jamey's body and her chin was resting on Jamey's shoulder.

"I want to have that when we're older," Jamey mentions with a grin.

"So, do I," Ryan says with a chuckle. "There love has gone through just about everything and I can only hope that our own love will grow to something like theirs."

Jamey turns around in Ryan's arms and captures her lips into a kiss.

Anna and Justin look at their mothers and their older sister and frown. Nobody was paying any attention to them and they didn't like that.

"No kissing!" Anna screams.

"No kiss," Justin responds as well.

The couples pull out of their embraces and turn to face the young ones.

"Then who should we be kissing?" Ryan asks as she rests a hand on her hip.

Anna and Justin look at each other before responding.

"US!"

The family all rushed to the kids and began placing kisses all over their faces before eventually sitting down and eating dinner, as a family.

Any outsider could tell you that Addison and Meredith's love wasn't lost anymore. It had finally been found.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I have a Calzona fic in the works. First chapter is done, but I wanted to actually finish writing the story before posting. **

**If you're a Calzona fan, should I wait to write the story before posting or should I post the first chapter now and hopefully keep up a schedule of updating every two weeks.**


	11. Authors Note regarding a rewrite

In the next day or so I will be deleting this story from my profile for a few reasons, but I guess the only reason that you all really need to know is because I am rewriting.

I felt like the story was rushed and it wasn't my best work. Normally my stories are for One Tree Hill and I have only really felt comfortable writing for that show however now that I have a different mindset I figured that a rewrite would be good.

Anything that has happened in the original story you can just forget about it. I am starting completely over.

This story is going to be in a different set up. I guess the only way I can really describe it as if it was a prequel and _Lost in Love _thrown together as one.

Currently the rewrite is in the planning stages, but I'm writing this author's note because I need help.

I'm not sure if I should write the story completely before uploading or if I should upload a chapter after it's finished.

Either way I can't promise an update in a strict schedule because things happen that one can't foresee.

My question is what would you guys want, would you like to see a chapter as it's finished or wait until the story is completely done?

Your input will be helpful.


End file.
